


Black as Hell, Strong as Death

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Dean is Not a Morning Person, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, yeah, resurrection, sure. First things first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black as Hell, Strong as Death

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Turkish Proverb.
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally poster on Livejournal, September 21, 2008 ___

He hadn't gotten far before a desperate need set in and he'd pulled over to the first populated gas station he saw. The land yacht he'd stolen would need to be re-hotwired, but this was vital.

Dean swirled the inch-deep liquid in the bottom of the 'Stop and Go' carafe. It smelled like road tar, looked like it too; it was damn near opaque. Oily patches floated on top. Never a good sign. However, the smell alone made Dean's eyes prickle with unshed tears and it was all he could do not to drink the hot black crap straight from the carafe.

He splashed some into a large styrofoam cup and sucked it back fast, like a shot of super-heated tequila.

Besides taking a layer of skin off the roof of his mouth, the liquid's caustic passage over his tongue and teeth scoured out the remnants of four months worth of scunge that the bottled water hadn't dented. It seared down his throat towards his stomach, mimicking a jet fuel flamethrower. Instant heartburn ricocheted back up his out-of-practice esophagus in protest.

A clerk appeared at his elbow as Dean stood, panting a little in an attempt to retroactively cool what he'd just swallowed.

"Um, sorry sir," she said, looking alarmed and reaching for the viscous obsidian fluid. "That's been on the burner all night. I'll make a fresh-"

Dean pulled the carafe away. "No!"

She recoiled and raised her eyebrows.

"No, no, it's awesome," Dean said, filling the cup to the top. He could feel the needle of an internal gauge beginning to shiver up off of 'Empty'.

The clerk grimaced. "Really?"

"Best coffee I've had in months."

\- - -  
(that's all, nothing really)


End file.
